


Dying In Your Arms

by LovelyClaire



Series: Post END: Q-END 1 [2]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Broken Akane, Canon Compliant, Despair, Explicit Language, F/M, Post Q-END 1, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyClaire/pseuds/LovelyClaire
Summary: Everything was just a tornado of emotions for her.She didn't want him to die, at all.  He was her savior and she loved him so much.That was her greatest despair.The downfall of Akane Kurashiki.





	

_"So that means I… I absolutely can’t die here!"_

_"That’s why you killed Junpei, isn’t it?"_

_"You figured you needed to kil someone to save your sister…"_

_"You were the one who killed Junpei!"_

_"And now you’re going totally nuts with that chainsaw!"_

_"So, I’m going to be the next one you kill, huh?"_

_"If two more people die, you can return to your darling little sister…"_

_"Don’t come any closer! I’m dangerous!"_

_"My body moves against my will.."_

_"Ah, Carlos, no!"_

\-----------------------

Akane woke up. 

She was in the Infirmary, on the treatment bed.

How did she arrive there? 

“Hey guys, it's time to wake up! Where are you?”

No response.

Akane stood up. Her head was hurting.

She touched her forehead, trying to think about where Carlos and Junpei could have hidden. She didn’t know her dress had red stains.

"Huh? Is this ketchup?" she was completely doused.

The smell wasn't that good though. Did they splash her with red paint?

Akane touched her hair. It felt greasy.

"Ew guys, why did you do that?" she frowned.

She left the Infirmary and headed to the Lounge. The only good thing was that the door wasn’t locked and didn’t have to solve a puzzle to get out.

...

There was a strange vibe in the room. Akane walked towards the bar.

"Are you hidden behind the counter? I'm coming for you, get out!" 

No answer. They weren't hidden in the Lounge.

"Fine, you've seen how scared I can be, ha-ha!" They did a good job fooling her. "End of the jokes, ok?"

Still no answer. She was alone.

The girl completely forgot that she needed to check her bracelet. Looking after about the guys completely erased that thought from her mind.

"This can't be.." she said, opening her eyes wide. 

It was 00:15. The New Year had arrived and this meant she slept for over ten and a half hours!

Or maybe she could have woken up several times and just forgot because of the drug.

Her last memories were from the vote at 13:30. Carlos voted for D-Team as planned. What could have happened since then?

Suddenly, the announcer spoke up.

_''Now announcing... the current casualties..."_  
_"C-Team: Carlos, Junpei"_  
_"Q-Team: Eric"_  
_"D-Team: Diana, Phi, Sigma"_  
_"These six are now deceased."_  
_"The X-Door has been opened...and subsequently closed."_  
_"The successful escapees are: Q, Mira."_  
_"The Decision Game has now been concluded."_  
_"Thank you for participating."_

Akane couldn't believe it.

The game had ended for a while, she was the only person alive in the shelter.

She collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "Jumpy.. why.."

She didn't want him to die. She didn't want _anyone_ to die.

She had to know how everything happened.

....

Some minutes later, as if her request had been granted, one of the monitors turned on.

It showed Junpei's body.. and it was _dismembered_. Someone had the balls to do that.

Then the screen changed. It showed D-Team with a weird device around their necks. There was no audio but seemed like they were screaming for their lives.

Their heads blew up, coloring the walls in red. Akane stared at the screen, no words came out of her mouth. She was an empty shell.

The screen changed again. It showed Carlos and _her_ in the Lounge arguing about something. She had a chainsaw and he had an axe.

Seconds later and he fell to the ground. He killed himself, the blood on her body was _his_ blood.

Then the screen changed one more time. It showed Q-Team in what seemed to be a library.

Mira knelt on the ground, close to Eric's body. She took something out of his chest, was it his _heart_? Was it one of Zero's games?

She was talking to Q and a kid with a weird helmet on their head. But what was a kid doing there?

So many questions that need to be answered.

Everything was just a tornado of emotions for Akane. 

He was her savior and was gone.

Maybe she was the one who did it, with some weird drug and let Carlos kill himself, taking the blame for that.

 _No. No. No._ She couldn't have done something like that. The thought had given her shivers.

Akane went to the Pantry, where she saw Junpei's body. Maybe he was still there...

She was wrong. Everything had been cleaned like nothing happened.

She felt disgust. Zero was going to pay for that.

She checked the other rooms. Maybe there were some clues but nothing was found.

She came back to the Lounge and lied on the couch.

Her braceleted displayed 1:00. So much time had passed but it didn't feel like it.

She closed her eyes but what she saw was just Junpei's face.

Tears started rolling down.

There was no point in living if you lose the one you care about the most.

Her life had always been such a complete mess.

The rabbits she loved so much had been slaughtered. The sick game she had to create to save her life, the game that changed Junpei _forever_. The world being ruined by Radical-6. She didn't know how it was released, was it her fault?

Was it God's punishment for her?

Everything near her kept dying. Was she-

 _Boom_.

Akane screamed, her ears were hurting so much that she didn't even hear her own voice.

What happened to the X-Door? Seems like someone had blown it up.

In a few seconds, tons of people arrived all over the room and two of them came closer to her.

"Akane! _Akane!_ " It was Aoi, her brother.

"Aoi!" she hugged her brother. She did something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"One survivor has been found." yelled Alice, who had been awaken from the pod she was put it more than a week ago, to four guys. "Search throughout the whole place, there could be more!"

"No... they're all dead here." 

The woman grit her teeth. "How can you be so sure? Look at yourself, you had been _doused_ in blood. Your mental state has totally gone to fuck itself!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up. She needs rest." shouted Aoi.

"Did Mira call for help?"

"Huh, Mira? Was she one of the Dcom participants, right?" 

"We found two corpses outside of the shelter. A kid with a weird helmet and a woman, doused in blood too." revealed Alice.

So this meant Mira was dead too..

"What is that?" asked Aoi, pointing to the bracelet.

"Someone put these on us. Every 90 minutes an anesthetic is released that knocks us out, then another drug makes us forget what happened up until the injection. The time limit is almost out and-"

She couldn't continue. A small pain in her wrist. 

"Akane! Akane!"

It was too late, she couldn't hear their voices anymore. The anestethic was doing its work.

Everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! I had finally be able to write again. At first I didn't have plans to explore Akane post Q-END 1 but I changed my mind!  
> Sorry for the awkward writing, English is not my first language and that's what the best I had been able to do.  
> "Despair" is so Danganronpa-ish but that's what I thought was much closer to what she could have felt after knowing that her loved one was murdered.  
> Well, hope you like it! ^_^


End file.
